Chapter Two
by WolfPrincess82s
Summary: Troubled girl about too spill the beans about her secret powers will finely tell her family or will she chicken out?


**I dont own cahrmed I wish I did this just how I see thing are set in the future generations **

**CHAPTER TWO **

As River continued too work at her tables she also kept a longing eye on her rugged woogy regular mystery man. True that he was handsome but there was something dangerously wild and sexy about him that just drew her into him. River also continued with the shivering feeling of evil all round her. She felt dazed like when evil was around too bad she couldn't just ask aunt Piper too freeze the room so she could tell if he was an innocent or not. River went up too gather her orders and Chris saw her face " Hey is everything okay?" " Yeah I'm fine thanks." Went too table Six " Okay Mr. Dolmen here's your T-bone steak rare mash potatoes and gravy steamed veggies. Ms. Langley has the Chicken Caesar salad with fruit cup. Can I get you guys anything Mr. Dolmen … Ms. Langley?" " A refill if you please." " Sure Mr. Dolmen that was a vodka on the rocks and for the lady a tequila sunrise?" he nodded.. I went too the bar and brushed up against the woogy man " O sorry about that." " Don't worry about it beautiful." " Bobby the same order for table six please." " Sure thing Riv." I turned towards the stranger " Do you use that line often." " What makes you thinks that your not beautiful?" " Trust me I think I would know." Bobby was ease dropping on the conversation , He smiled then came back "here you go Ms. Halliwell." " Thank you Bobby."

When River attend too her tables once again she flashed backed too the day of when she her self founded her powers then others were bestowed upon . She was summoned too a cave Dilguards an ancient wizard and the angle of density standing beside her " River the decision too become one of the most powerful witches in all of time is up too but you have too realize is that with great powers comes with great responsibility. Dilguard powers will maximize your peritoneal you will have little time with him after your decision so use it wisely." Then she disappeared. River started pacing " She didn't exactly say why it important that I have all this power now didn't she. You have an idea why there pushing the time table?" " Only that there is great evil coming and that the power of the charmed ones isn't going too be able to defeat." " So you the angle of destiny and apparently the big one in charge of all this believes that I am the one that can fight this great evil and win?" " Yes." " What about my aunt Pipers son Wyatt isn't he suppose have the ultimate power." " He has a destiny like the rest of them but this is yours if you accept."

Again River passed she finely had greatest wish in the world she was like her family but on other hand she has to keep secrete from in order to protect them. " Alright I'll do it." " Good let us prepare for the begging of your destiny and the end of mine." She had wary look about how he had too die in order for her survive." He went to and podium he and vary large old book similar too the Halliwells he started to flip through the ancient book. " Come child don't be afraid this will be yours soon River." As the River attention called back too the present she with her aunt Piper at and the manner… Her waved dish rag at her " Earth too River where were you. You've been spacey all day." "Do you know what too day is?" " Its October 30th. Why?" "What happened four years ago on this day?" River had this disappoint look she could always count on her to remember but even she had forgotten. Her aunt looked her niece a few minutes puzzled what had she forgotten that had her so upset it wasn't her birthday that was in march so what could it be. By her obvious expression River wasn't going let in what she forgotten. Piper tend to her the food on the stove as she add spices then it dawned on her " O honey I'm sorry that I for got this your anniversary of your return isn't?" " Yes it is the fourth year of my return." " IF I tell you something Piper something that I swore myself that I would never tell anyone in the family because they would never understand but I think you could before I tell my secrets can you swear too me that you tell my parents epically my mother what I'm 'bout too tell you cause I'm not ready for her too know just yet." She knew she rambling but she had too tell somebody and she was closet with Piper than another. " Wow this must be big, As long as no one is danger I'll keep your secret for you tell your ready too tell your parents."

River in haled deeply through her nose exhaled to steady her nerves she butterflies " Do you remember when my parents asked the Elders why I didn't show any signs of powers and they said that I would have none that I would be normal." Piper already didn't like the sound of this and she nodded " Umm-hum." " Well umm actually I did have powers meaning that I still have powers pretty powerful ones and I have killed demons as well." Piper scratched her head " What kind of powers are you talking about?" " I'm and elemental, elevation, hear the thoughts of others but not feel them, astral projection, storms, tornados power of projection." " What does elemental mean?" " I can control Water fire earth air and spirit but my strongest element is Water." " That's why you control weather ?" " Yes." " So where you al those years ago?" " I was taken by destiny. A wizard named Dilguard a good wizard, and the Angle of destiny They told my why I was a chosen and they help accept my destiny I didn't quite understand how an over 3,000 year old hermit could help me but he did wit a Wicca mind meld." " What that in all my years I've never heard of such thing." " Its ancient and dangerous ritual where two minds of a mystical conversation perpetration took place for a month then after the ritual Dilguard joined his mind with mine and I learned everything that he learned over the centuries it took me months to gain the sanity back to my mind it was the only it was hard and it was lonely I'm still lonely I think that's why I've chosen too finely too tell you I just cant do it any more by myself but I'm not ready for mom or dad or anyone else know for that matter."


End file.
